


Will of The Light

by shoujokakumei



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujokakumei/pseuds/shoujokakumei
Summary: The Infection is Absolutely Not The Radiance's Fault Nuh Uh She's God She's Perfect Its all That Dang Wyrm





	Will of The Light

It wasn't a mistake, at least not at first.

 

But I am ahead of myself. In these final days of my own sentience, I must archive what has gone on, to prohibit The Wyrm's propaganda against me and mine own. Even now my terrible child echoes loudly, my form mutated, terrible cysts scarecly hidden by fur, mind slowly warping. The being that functions as my jailor fairs no better against my wrath given form.

 

The Wyrm caused this, in truth. Turning my peoples away from my warmth to his terrible cold light, assisted by The Root. Did she, too, turn her back on me for power, or truly love as she claims? I was weakend, without my worshippers, and the Wyrm in his diminished form was able to best me in combat and encase me in stone.

 

His hubris is all our down fall. He, too, will fall to this and it will burn him more hollow than his billions upon billions of children.

 

In my rage, I had engineered another child, unlike the moths. Brainless and small, able to change my enemies. Able to warp them, unclean, fevered, and wild. This was meant for him, who claimed to tame the people here, who stays in his clean purity, claiming all reason his own. I coated my prison in it, awaiting his gloating. That never came.

 

The poor miner that found me put up no resistance to my child. They had come seeking a better life, and it warped them down to thier dreams. They had screamed in my voice and ripped open my prison. In fear of my own child, I fled. It was not supposed to be able to do that to the innocent. It was to travel harmlessly through them, simply using thier bodies the same as a stag, until it found him. I fled, back out from the mountains and took my place in the skies. I could see into thier mind clear as day, as all thier self was eaten away by fever and pus.

 

In this, my single mistake grew. I felt my child reform itself over and over again, attacking the other miners in the cavern. Others were able to put up more of a resistance, but it was merciless, dream eating. The Wyrm knew soon after I did, and ordered the area forbidden, the infected to be brought down at sight. My child, too too clever for it's size, reanimated the corpses of even the smallest beings it touched. It was useless.

 

Here he began his campaign against my favored children. I cannot speak of what he truly did, but his methods left them unable to return to my warmth in death, stranded in the cold light of the waking world. A comfort, my terrible child left it's few remaining siblings be.

 

I know only vaguely of what the Wyrm did with the void, mostly gleaned from my jailers mind. I heard it scream out, enraged, we all did, but his insolence! He wrought form on to it, the form of so many children, and left this children to die in search of a "hollowed" one. To contain me, like the same stone prison as before, but this time immortal and unbreakable. He killed them, so many of them.

 

My own terrible child did not kill it's victims.

 

There is no blood on my wings.

 

My jailor was never truly empty, of course. Those who know the void know it's fullness. They imprinted upon The Wyrm, poor thing, loving him the way my very first child, the very one I raised from egg to pupae, loved me.

 

Using himself as a decoy, the Wyrm dragged me down from my rightful place in the sky, into a void-ridden temple. His child, my jailor, absorbed me into thier body along with so much of my terrible child before I could even begin to fight back. Three beings sealed us in the temple, two beasts and a betrayer.

 

And this is where I remain. Trapped in this beings broken body, losing myself. With the last of my mind, I manifest these tablets in the waking world. The knowledge must be available, I am not the monster he dares to make me.


End file.
